Perdão
by Mah Jeevas
Summary: Ele daria tudo pelo seu perdão. - Severus/Lily


**Autor: **Mah Jeevas**  
Título:** Perdão**  
Capa:** link no profile**  
Sinopse: **Ele daria tudo pelo seu perdão.  
**Beta: **Maya**  
Ship: **Severus Snape & Lily Evans Potter**  
Gênero: **Drama/Friendship**  
Spoilers:** 7**  
Classificação:** K**  
Observação:** Deathfic e RA.

Fic feita para o I Challenge Desafio, mestrado pela Dark K. O primeiro desafio é: _Lily Evans perdoou Severus Snape depois de sua briga, no quinto ano._ **  
**

**-x-**

Humilhação. Ódio. Desprezo. Severus saiu transtornado de perto da bétula onde James, Sirius, Remus, Lily e Pettigrew estavam. Gritara, mergulhado em fúria por sua humilhação, para Lily. A palavra imperdoável. Maldita palavra, ofensa dolorosa.

Sangue-ruim. Severus chamara Lily Evans de sangue-ruim. Ele deixara-se levar pela fúria e ofendera a moça de que tanto gostava. E ele só dera-se conta de seu erro quando já estava em cima de sua cama no dormitório masculino de Slytherin.

Ele olhou para a parede escura, e uma expressão de dor assolou sua face.

O moreno curvou-se, sua testa encostando-se a seus joelhos, enquanto abraçava-as. Céus, ele não deveria ter ficado momentaneamente cego naquele momento, e o pior: nem mesmo vendo Lily defendendo-o dos idiotas descerebrados que eram Potter e Black, ele conseguira controlar sua língua.

Chamara-a _daquilo_. Suas bochechas esquentaram ao lembrar-se de seu urro indignado enquanto voltava para dentro do castelo. Severus levantou-se da cama, ofegando, se controlando para não gritar naquele momento, em sua fúria interna. Ele queria se bater por ter sido tão irracional.

Amava a ruiva, sua primeira amiga, seu primeiro amor, a primeira pessoa que julgara ser tão inteligente e qualificada para estar ao seu lado. Lily era forte, corajosa, humilde, amorosa, inteligente, linda, _perfeita_.

Severus não saberia dizer quando fora que ficara tão apaixonado por Lily, mas ele suspeitava que em algum momento de sua infância, quando conhecera Lily, ele já fora cativado pela doçura da ruiva.

E seus lindos olhos verdes sempre conseguiam lhe prender a atenção.

Olhos perfeitos. Verdes e vivos o encarando toda vez que conversavam. Não tinha como não gostar de Lily. Como não amá-la. Mas ela não sabia disso, e ele não tinha como contar a ela. Tinha medo de não ser correspondido. Mas mesmo assim, interiormente, coletava cada gesto, cada palavra de Lily, tudo que fosse feito/dito por ela lhe faziam prestar atenção.

Ele queria continuar sendo amigo de Lily, para ficar perto da garota que lhe roubara o coração. E pensando nisso, Severus correu para o banheiro se lavar. Iria falar com Lily ainda hoje, nem que tivesse de dormir na frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda. Mas ele iria, sim, se desculpar com ela. Ele daria tudo pelo seu perdão.

**-xx-**

Já estava de noite, e Severus rumou para a Torre de Gryffindor. Ao chegar lá, ele começou a chamar pela ruiva. A Mulher Gorda, incomodada, pediu para que ele parasse de gritar, que ela queria dormir, mas o pedido fora prontamente ignorado pelo moreno.

- Por favor, alguém chame Lily. Preciso falar com ela! – ele gritou novamente.

A mulher do retrato se preparou para reclamar mais uma vez de tamanho incômodo, quando alguém saiu de dentro da entrada de Gryffindor. Era Maria, uma das amigas de Lily, que ao colocar seus olhos nele franziu o cenho.

- O que quer aqui?

- Quero falar com Lily. Já. – ele pediu, um tom urgente assumindo em sua voz.

- Já é de noite, Snape, vá para a cama. Lily não quer falar com você. – e ela já estava dando meia volta, quando ele exclamou, urgente.

- Não, não! Eu preciso falar com Lily ainda hoje! Eu juro que durmo aqui e não saio enquanto não falar com ela! – ameaçou.

- Você não pode dormir aqui, Snape!

- Eu posso e eu vou se você não for chamar Lily, Maria. – ele encarou-a duramente, desafiando-a com os olhos a contrariá-lo.

A garota hesitou por alguns minutos, olhando para ele, analisando sua face. Ela viu o quanto ele estava ansioso, porém seu olhar ela persistente. Por fim, ela resolveu que iria chamar Lily, e disse para que ele esperasse um pouco.

E Severus esperou, encostando-se na parede oposta ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. A senhora olhava-o reprovadoramente enquanto Severus ignorava-a de prontidão.

Não passou mais do que cinco minutos, e o retrato girou, dando passagem a uma garota esguia de cabelos compridos de cor acaju com olhos verdes muito vivos.

Ele engoliu, e parecia que sua garganta havia secado naquele momento. Ele olhou-a, parecendo meio perdido, e então resolveu pronunciar-se:

- Me desculpe.

- Não estou interessada.

- Me desculpe!

- Poupe seu fôlego.

Lily estava de robe, parada de braços cruzados diante do retrato da Mulher Gorda, à entrada da Torre de Gryffindor.

- Eu só sai por que Maria me disse que você estava ameaçando dormir aqui.

- Estava. Teria feito isso. Nunca quis chamar você de sangue-ruim, simplesmente me...

- Escapou? – não havia piedade na voz de Lily. – É tarde demais. Há anos dou desculpas para o que você faz. Nenhum dos meus amigos consegue entender sequer por que falo com você. Você e seus preciosos amiguinhos Death Eaters: está vendo, você nem nega! Nem nega que é isso que vocês pretendem ser! Você mal pode esperar para se reunir a Você-Sabe-Quem, não é?

Ele abriu a boca, mas tornou a fechá-la sem falar.

- Não posso mais fingir. Você escolheu o seu caminho, eu escolhi o meu.

- Não... escute, eu não quis...

- ...me chamar de sangue-ruim? Mas você chama de sangue-ruim todos que nasceram como eu, Severus. Por que eu seria diferente?

Ele se debateu, prestes a responder, mas, com um olhar de desprezo, Lily lhe deu as costas e atravessou o buraco do retrato. Porém, antes que o retrato se fechasse, Severus impediu-o colocando seu pé na frente. Não iria deixar Lily ir embora assim.

Esticou-se mais um pouco e conseguiu enlaçar seus dedos nos dela, e forçou para fazê-la voltar-se, olhá-lo. E Lily voltou, olhando-o meio surpresa, meio aborrecida.

Severus corou, sua mão tremendo pateticamente contra a dela. Ele podia sentir a pele macia e quente das mãos de Lily contra a sua pele fria. A tez branca contra a sua amarelada.

Engoliu em seco e se prontificou a respondê-la.

- Lily, eu sinto muito. Eu não quis, realmente, lhe chamar de sangue-ruim. Você não é como os outros... Lily, você é mais importante, você é única... você... é diferente de todos. Eu... eu... realmente não quis te chamar de sangue-ruim. Me perdoe, Lily, você... você não faz idéia do quanto seu perdão importa pra mim.

Lily continuou encarando-o. Olhos verdes e intensos olhando para Severus, e ele estava quase se perdendo no meio das esmeraldas brilhantes quando Lily voltou a falar.

- Você ainda não me convenceu, Severus. – disse, sua voz saindo fria novamente.

- Lily, me escute! Eu não quis te chamar de sangue-ruim! Me desculpe! – havia um tom urgente em sua voz, ele implorava, implorava por que era tudo de tão bom que restara para si. Não perderia Lily.

- Severus...

- Me desculpe. Lily, eu gosto muito de você. Por favor, me desculpe.

- Eu não...

Lily assustou-se, quando viu Severus ajoelhar-se aos seus pés, olhando para cima, a angústia estampada em sua face, o desespero engolfando-lhe pouco a pouco com a idéia de que perderia Lily por um maldito deslize. Ele humilhar-se-ia para receber o perdão da ruiva. Não importava-se em se ajoelhar perante ela, pois só lhe restava aquilo.

- Lily, eu preciso do seu perdão... e-eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você por perto, Lily, você é a única pessoa que eu conheci a qual me apeguei tão rapidamente. Eu não agüento ficar quieto com a idéia de que você nunca irá me perdoar pelo o que eu disse. – ele pausou, tomando fôlego. – Lily eu gosto tanto de você, que seria realmente o fim te perder. Por favor, Lily, eu nunca mais irei te ofender, mas eu preciso do seu perdão. Eu preciso.

E palavras faltaram para Lily naquele momento. Ela não imaginava que Severus iria chegar aquele ponto de se humilhar pelo seu perdão. Mas mesmo assim, ela manteve-se firme e lhe dissera que iria pensar no caso. E foi assim que ela voltou para o dormitório, deixando Severus do lado de fora do Salão Comunal.

Os dias que se seguiram, foram dias em que Lily realmente ficara irreconhecível pelas amigas, sempre com o olhar perdido em algum ponto da sala de aula, ou então muito distraída, aérea demais para o caráter de Lily Evans. E tudo por que ela não sabia o que realmente diria para Severus, ficava pensando o tempo todo naquela noite em que ele se humilhara, ajoelhando-se a seus pés pedindo unicamente pelo seu perdão. Perdão que Lily estava avaliando seriamente, questionando-se internamente se deveria realmente perdoar Snape.

E os dias passavam e passavam, e Lily ainda pensava, e Lily ainda se perguntava o que deveria fazer.

Semanas e semanas depois, na hora do almoço, Lily começou a servir-se, sem realmente prestar atenção no que fazia, quando seus olhos verdes se encontraram com olhos negros, do outro lado do salão na mesa de Slytherin, fitando-a ansiosos, esperando pelo seu veredicto, querendo prever sua reação. Olhos negros desesperados, impacientes e amedrontados, pertencentes a _ele_.

Severus.

E ela desviou os seus dos dele. Não por que tinha medo ou algo parecido, muito menos remorso, mas era que ela precisava pensar mais. Precisava refletir mais. Não queria ser pressionada por ele, então iria ignorá-lo, fechando-se em seus pensamentos, concentrando-se em qual decisão chegar.

Perdoá-lo ou não. E ela precisava de tempo, precisava refletir, precisava ficar sozinha. Ela precisava chegar a uma conclusão.

Lily sustentou o olhar dele, franzindo de leve o cenho, e começando a perguntar-se internamente o que Severus significava para ela mais uma vez. Ele era importante para ela?

_Severus foi seu primeiro amigo bruxo._

Alguém com quem ela sempre tivera boas conversas, trocara boas opiniões, estudara, construíra uma amizade com ele. Mesmo que ele tendesse para o lado errado, Lily queria a todo custo trazer Severus para o seu lado, para a luz.

Ele era importante, era muito importante. Lily se importava com seu bem-estar e queria tudo de bom para ele. Foi aí que seu cérebro deu um estalo, fazendo-a cair na real de que Severus era sim uma boa pessoa, mesmo que quisesse servir um maníaco.

Depois de tempos, Lily esboçou seu lindo sorriso, esperançoso e cheio de perdão. Severus, do outro lado do Salão, ofegou ao entender e sorriu incerto para ela, temendo que Lily fizesse uma carranca e voltasse atrás. Ele se levantou e começou a dirigir-se para a mesa de Gryffindor, na direção de Lily. Ela seguiu-o com os olhos, seu sorriso iluminando sua face.

- Oi. – Severus disse ao estar na frente dela, ainda temeroso de que ela voltasse atrás.

- Oi, Sev. – ela respondeu, piscando diversas vezes.

- Você me perdoa Lily? Por – por tudo?

- Sim, eu resolvi te dar mais uma chance. – ela respondeu, contente.

- Obrigado. Lily, você... obrigado. Eu não sei o que dizer. – sua voz era contente como quase nunca fora, e ele pegou a mão dela entre as suas, acariciando-a levemente com os polegares, inocentemente. Estivera tão esperançoso por aquilo. Sua Lily, oh, finalmente o perdoara.

Os estudantes lentamente começaram a levantar, já rumando para fora do Grande Salão para suas classes. Severus chamou-a, já que eles tinham aulas duplas de poções agora, e ela aceitou. James Potter passou por eles inflamando de raiva e ciúmes, lançando um olhar de profundo ódio para Snape, que retrucou com um sorrisinho de escárnio.

Peter, Remus e Sirius estavam logo atrás dele, estes dois últimos conversando aos sussurros; aparentemente Black estava levando bronca novamente, já que Lupin estava dando alguns tapas em sua nuca.

Severus riu com isso, em puro deleite por ver Black tomando sermão. Lily riu a o seu lado, seu olhar nos mesmos garotos, parecendo saber sobre algo. Severus questionou sobre isso erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas ela fez sinal para ele esquecer. Juntos eles foram para a aula de poções, papeando.

**-xx-**

Com sua amizade mais forte do que nunca com Lily, depois da formatura Severus resolveu aliar-se ao Dark Lord pela Ordem da Fênix durante a Primeira Guerra, virando um agente duplo, já depois de fortalecer sua Oclumência e aprender Legilimencia. Tempos difíceis foram aqueles, pois estava duvidando-se de que haveria um traidor na Ordem. Snape, claro, fora o primeiro acusado, ma depois começaram os olhares estranhos entre Black e Lupin, e a tensão pairava no ar, era quase sufocante ficar naquele local.

Mesmo depois de Lily ter dado uma chance a Potter, Severus ainda fora fiel a ela, preferindo ser o seu amigo a não ser nada. Ele fora em seu casamento somente para ver sua Lily com seu vestido de noiva estilo tomara-que-caia branco, os cabelos avelã presos em um coque com alguns fios soltos, uma coroa de ouro que segurava o véu, rubis incrustadas em suas pontas combinando com seu cabelo, maquiagem leve e um batom vermelho dando brilho nos lábios perfeitos. Ela estava linda, e o ultimo toque que deixavam-na mais majestosa eram os olhos: brilhantes esmeraldas reluzentes, que acompanhavam seus lábios num sorriso de felicidade. Severus daria tudo para estar no lugar de Potter naquele altar. Ele foi à festa, e continuou visitando-a, mesmo depois de casada, sob o olhar odioso de Potter.

Em 31 de julho de 1980, ele recebeu uma carta da ruiva, lhe informando que o seu filho, Harry Potter, finalmente nascera, e com a carta viera à foto do pequeno bebe de poucos cabelos negros, mas eram visivelmente revoltos como os de Potter.

Contudo, ele não contava com aquela surpresa inesperada: na foto Harry estava no colo de Lily, os olhos abertos mostravam serem verde-esmeralda, vivos, reluzentes. Os olhos tão iguais aos da ruiva. Ele sorriu. O garotinho podia ser a cara de Potter, mas seus olhos eram _só_ de Lily.

Depois do nascimento de Harry, Snape soube, acidentalmente, sobre a Profecia e acabara abrindo sua boca para Voldemort. Os Potter começaram a serem procurados pelo Dark Lord, e foram escondidos sob Fidelius para sua segurança; o portador do segredo era Black. Snape, tentando manter as aparências, continuou a servir Voldemort, mas por dentro ele fervia de preocupação por Lily.

Na fatídica noite de 31 de Outubro de 1981, Severus perdeu sua alma, seu coração e sua vida. Lily, ao morrer tentando proteger seu filho, levara parte dele consigo, juntamente com sua felicidade. Quando o Dark Lord caiu e Severus viu-se livre, ele encontrou-se num mundo sem verde e acaju, seus olhos vendo apenas o preto e o cinza. Seu mundo desmoronou com a perda, e ele agarrou-se ao mais puro ódio por Sirius Black como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Não fora só Snape que errara, Black também tinha errado ao entregar seus amigos. Severus viu a prisão do enlouquecido _amigo_ de James Potter, que ria depois de assassinar Pettigrew. Ele viu Lupin num canto, chorando inconsolavelmente enquanto observava Black – por um momento ele sentiu pena do lobisomem.

Naquele dia, ele permitiu-se chorar na frente de Dumbledore, seus soluços balançando seu corpo, ajoelhado perante os destroços da casa onde sua amada vivera. Sua dor era voraz demais. Ele sentiu a culpa rasgá-lo por dentro, enquanto ele se perguntava se conseguiria juntar forças para viver naquele mundo sem cor. _Num mundo sem Lily Evans._

* * *

N/A: Nossa, sinceramente, foi difícil fazer essa fic, mas eu enfim consegui concluí-la depois de muito pensar ao som de _A Window to the Past_ e _Close to You_ – Carpenters. Espero que quem esteja lendo essa fic aqui e seja fã de Sev/Lily goste do meu trabalho. Um beijão pra todo mundo e deixem **REVIEWS**!


End file.
